space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 42
Need for Speed in Moscow We picked up the action as we entered the ominously deserted square on our way back to our Inn with Giacomo. There was definitely something 'off' with the square. What should have been a bustling hive of activity was empty. We didn't see any soldiers waiting to ambush us but there was at least one fortified emplacement that would have made for a good ambush. Hoping to avoid confrontation, we veered south on a nearby road and away from the square. What ensued next was a long series of driving maneuvers as we cut down various side streets attempting to elude pursuit and avoid obstacles. The whole thing looked like a big trap designed to trigger alerts and herd us to where they wanted us to go. We gave them some trouble by moving their makeshift obstacles of booby-trapped cars but it slowed us down as much as them (note: Roq made an incredible 70+ strength check at one point, hurling an abandoned truck away with, well, abandon). Soon enough, our getaway truck succumbed to rockets. We Considered trying to secure a pursuing NKVD sedan but gave up on that after they proved hard to dislodge and reinforcements grew too close. Mei Linn temporarily relented on her NPC 'I don't like to spend mystic points' stance to Portal us down the end of the street where we could see parked cars. After abandoning our badass bike we jacked another van and a sedan. Eva used Boris to get the van started after Roq got the door open. In the mean time she gave Lisolette a personal jump field in a heartfelt gesture of concern for her safety, while Katya looked on enviously. The NPCs piled into the vehicles and the chase was back on! We could feel the noose tightening no matter what we did to elude pursuit but we had no choice but to continue to run. We were dismayed to hear the sounds of Arch-popping (meaning people were arriving via ley line transport courtesy of little miss Beria). Soon enough, we saw even more soviet vehicles and were surprised to note that one of them had Vasiley, little miss Beria, Vera, and the two sibling agents that Katya had befriended last chapter and Hans. None of them looked very friendly now however. Vasiliey demonstrated why he had such a reputation as a sniper by firing his 'dodge or suffer a grievous wound of my choice' sniper blasts. Roq was the only one to suffer at his hands but that was due more to luck than anything else, (Go Natural 1 Defends!). She was able to maintain consciousness despite having her leg Blown-Off at least? Miss Beria contented herself with monitoring us using Eyes Aloft and dropping spells on us such as wreaking boulders and nullifications. Eva called for some desperate measures so her and Katya put the pedal to the meta and started driving at air speed on the narrow city streets. The penalties were extreme but we managed to bounce our way through the streets and gained a bit of ground between us and our pursuers. It was short-lived, though, as Vasiley and his car also accelerated in pursuit. Roq some how managed to build a smoke bomb and a crutch while bouncing around in the back of the van. Katya took a moment to broadcast a 'personal message' to Vasiley (and everyone else within 10 miles) imploring him to explain why he has turned on everything he believed in at the behest of the Nazis. She also made a point of calling the party patriots and asking why good russian soldiers were being asked to fire on us. There was no answer but perhaps she has planted seeds of doubt in some of those that heard or failing that maybe the Resistance heard and might be able to help. We called things shortly after that with the party racing through the streets at breakneck speeds wondering if a proper Portal would have saved us all a lot of bother. Rewards 1 Combat Katya 4 Academic 1 Benny Eva 1 Benny Roq 1 Benny Category:Soviet